Turn of Tide (SYOT OPEN!)
by AgentWriter
Summary: The Capitol won. Two decades later, the President of New Capitol, Veronica Gilliot has rebooted the Games. Things are much different now, under her tight grasp, she knew nothing will slip this time. She was above everything, she had everything under her control. She trusts nobody else but herself. New Capitol will flourish under her rule. There will be no mistakes this time. SYOT.


**Hi everyone! I know I haven't written anything for a really long time. I was so busy for months but now I'm back. I know I have other stories that I still want to complete, but I've had this idea recently and I'm really itching to get it going. And here it is! Not your usual Hunger Games SYOC.**

 **I don't want to rant too much, because you don't have much idea on where this story is going yet, so I'll leave you for a moment to read the rest of the chapter first. See y'all at the bottom of the story :)**

 **Veronica Gilliot, President of New Capitol**

For twenty years, Veronica had overseen the reconstruction of the New Capitol. She'd watch her city transform from ruins to a more habitable environment. Half-bombed buildings were now restored to their original beauty. Skyscrapers towered over smoothly paved roads, giving almost no sign that a war had broken out two decades ago.

Almost. All that was left, was a memory. It seemed unreal, distant, that a war had even started. To Veronica, the Capitol had the most advanced weapons, newly developed cutting-edge war machines. The districts were incredibly naïve to think that they could – or any chance at all – crush the Capitol with their miserable technology.

Well, at least they learnt it the hard way. The Capitol took over all the districts in a month. Sure, there was some damage done to the Capitol, but nothing too lasting. Nothing that couldn't be fixed in the many peaceful years to come.

Initially, just after the war, Veronica called a temporary stop to the Hunger Games, so that all their efforts could be focused on the rebuilding of the Capitol to its original glorious state. Now, the final finishing touches had been made. This included a huge stadium that Veronica had personally funded. Since she was going to reboot the tradition of the Hunger Games, she decided to make a few changes.

Once upon a time, the Capitol had twenty-four tributes compete in a battle for survival till the last one standing.

The New Capitol – a name Veronica had rechristened as a new start – however, will be experiencing some twists to the Game.

And since _she_ was President, there will be no room for error or any messy schemes that incompetent gamemakers may create. She was going to do the job better. So much better than any President of Panem before her.

She would have –

 _Knock knock._

Veronica spun around, turning her attention to the door.

"Come in." She said, in the most businesslike tone she could muster.

Her young secretory popped his head nervously into the room, before quickly straightening his white shirt.

"Sorry to disturb, Madam. But um..." The boy started.

"I do not have the luxury of time, Felix. What do you want?" Veronica said impatiently.

"Right, sorry. The stadium you funded is now ready for use. The manager told me to pass the message to you. That's all."

"Good. Just on time. And since you're here, I've got a very important job for you."

Felix puffed out his chest a little. "Anything, Madam."

Veronica smiled. "Okay. Listen carefully, Felix. Tell our show host that he can start getting ready in two days. Then run down to the Games crew and tell them it's time they got our eight special guests ready for action. Can you manage that?"

"No problem."

"Alright, off you go. I'll get ready the last minute arrangements."

The boy scuttled off, leaving Veronica to her own thoughts again. Where was she again? Before she was rudely interrupted…

Oh right. Yes.

She would have eight hand-picked tributes; one from each district. There was only eight districts left that are still habitable, what with the radiation from the bombings and all. No more pairs from district because it was precisely a pair that started all this nonsense in the first place. No more children as the tribute. Children were not mature enough to have the same feelings as an adult would. Look at the foolish children from District 2 ages ago…they thought it was fun. They enjoyed the killing. And that was not what Veronica wanted to see.

She wanted this year's tributes to be more mature. Young, working adults. Say a good age range would be 18 – 29. That would be just right.

And there would be no more volunteering or even a reaping parade. No need for the fancy stuff. Veronica wanted to get straight to the point. These hand-picked tributes were shortlisted as a result of their actions in the war. All actions come with a cost. Starting a rebellion was devastating. Likewise, so will be their punishment.

No training would be necessary. The war had been training enough. It was not necessary for these tributes to meet each other before the Games.

The Games would be highly controlled too. Only two tributes will face each other at a time. Two by two. Winner will then fight against another winner. But only two tributes in the arena at any given time. Last one who is still standing after the third round will be declared winner of the Games. The crowned victor gets a price. He or she would be granted a life-long stay in the heart of the Capitol.

As for the arena, it wasn't as big as the one that hosted the Hunger Games. It was considerably smaller, but Veronica liked it this way. She'd personally designed it herself.

"Computer, display the blueprints of the arena, please." Veronica said.

 _Command recognized. Initializing design._

And seconds later, an outline of the arena was displayed in her living room.

The arena was a huge oval. Every inch of the ground was filled with glistering golden sand. Sand as fine and dry as powder. Stout oak trees grew out from the sandy ground. They were spaced out – not too closely that it blocked out the sunlight – but not too few that would allow the competitors to see eah other from opposite sides of the field. And in the center of the arena was a pile of huge rocks which sort of made a little jagged hill. Flowing down the rocks was a creek, splashing cool water onto the stones, twisting and turning before it pooled around a shallow trench along the perimeter of the arena.

And at either far end of the oval-shaped arena, there stood a small rack of weapons on the ground. Medieval weapons with a futuristic theme. A bow, a quiver of arrows, broadswords, long swords, rows of knives and nearly any weapon you could think of was there.

The combatants would be allowed to choose any weapon they wish. Any number, any weapon from that rack. After they have gotten their pick, the remaining weapons would be removed upon the start of the game.

It was a flawless map, and she was proud of herself.

"Computer, lock the blueprints." She ordered.

 _Command recognized. Blueprints have been stored._

This will be the first Game she had in her twenty years of Presidency. It will be the first Game that New Capitol will witness.

It would be better than ever before.

 **So there you have it! I'm really excited to get this going. I'll be choosing 8 tribute submissions. Please read the rules and information which can be found here and on my profile too!**

 **Turn of Tide SYOT information and rules**

 **1) OC SUBMISSION DEADLINE is next week, 27th August 2016. After that date, I'll be choosing 8 tributes for the story. Submissions after that date will not be considered.**

 **2) YOUR OC MAY DIE. You've read the little chapter. You have an idea of what's going on in that Tournament. Most of the 8 OCs that I choose will probably die. It is a very very high chance that your OC is one of them. So if you can't stand having your OC getting killed, I'd advise you beforehand not to submit. For those of you who submit, I'll take it that you agree that your OC can be killed. I don't want the hate when something bad happens.**

 **3) YOUR CHARACTER must have no relation with any of the cannon characters.**

 **4) SUBMISSIONS BY PM. Review submissions are not accepted. PM will make my life much easier.**

 **5) Since there are now 8 districts, there are slight changes to the jobs of each district. Please read the District Guide at the top.**

 **6) PM TITLE should be as follows: Name, Age, Gender, District**

 **Tribute Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (18 - 29)**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **District job:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Faceclaim: (Give me the name to Google. Don't give links.)**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths: (At least 3)**

 **Weaknesses: (At least 3)**

 **Which weapons would they choose?: (Please also say how good they are with a particular weapon)**

 **Backstory/History:**

 **Fears:**

 **Preferred Death: (May or may not be used. I'll try to use your idea.)**

 **How did the Capitol capture them?:**

 **Reaction to capture:**

 **Why do you think they will win/lose?: (Even if you think they might win, I still get the final decision.)**

 **Any Quotes?: (Optional)**

 **Anything Else?:**


End file.
